Tony Goldwyn
Tony Goldwyn (1960 - ) Film Deaths *''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives (1986)'' [Darren]: Impaled through the stomach with a spear by Jason (C.J. Graham) in the woods. (Thanks to Wen) *''Ghost (1990)'' [Carl Bruner]: Impaled through the chest by a pane of falling glass after Tony smashes a window while trying to fight Patrick Swayze's ghost; his spirit is shown leaving his body and being dragged to Hell by demons. (Thanks to Robert, Mac, and PortsGuy) *''Nixon (1995)'' [Harold Nixon]: Dies off-screen of tuberculosis. *''Kiss the Girls (1997)'' [Dr. William 'Will' Rudolph]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Morgan Freeman in the woods. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Bounce'' (2000)'' [''Greg Janello]: Killed in a plane crash, after he switches flights with Ben Affleck. (Thanks to Keenan) *''The 6th Day (2000)'' [Michael Drucker]: Being cloned repeatedly, he has several deaths: 1. Shot by Colin Cunningham in Tony's helicopter. 2. Fatally wounded when Tony is accidentally shot in the stomach by Rodney Rowland when Rodney tries to shoot Arnold Schwarzenegger. 3. (with the memories of Robert Duvall) Falls through a glass roof while trying to evade Arnold's remote-controlled helicopter. (Thanks to Gary and Tal) *''Joshua (2002)'' [Joshua]: Plays the role of an angel/ghost so he really isn`t alive to begin with, he also returns to heaven at the end of the movie. *''The Last Samurai'' (2003) [Colonel Bagley]: Impaled when Tom Cruise throws a sword at him. (Thanks to Gary) *''The Mechanic (2011)'' [Dean Sanderson]: Machine gunned to death with machine guns by Jason Statham and Ben Foster after Jason rams his car with a garbage truck. *''Divergent (2014)'' [Andrew Prior]: Shot in the chest by Dauntless soldiers; his death is revealed when his daughter (Shailene Woodley) sees his son (Ansel Elgort) kneels by his side. *''The Belko Experiment (2017)'' [Barry Norris]: Face bashed repeatedly/bludgeoned to death with a tape dispenser by John Gallagher, Jr. at the end of a fight. TV Deaths *''Designing Women: Killing All the Right People (1987)'' [Kendall Dobbs]: Dies off-screen of AIDS. His death is confirmed when the Sugarbakers attend his funeral. *''Tales from the Crypt: Abra Cadaver (1991)'' [Dr. Carl Fairbanks]: Dies of a heart attack from fright after his brother (Beau Bridges) drugs him into a deathlike paralysis, remaining fully conscious while being prepared for an autopsy (the story ends when a real autopsy is performed while his brain and senses are still alive). (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Dexter: Shrink Wrap (2006)'' [Dr. Emmett Meridian]: Slashed to death (off-camera) with an electric knife by Michael C. Hall after Michael straps Tony to the table with plastic wrap. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent: Frame (2008)'' [Frank Goren]: Falls to his death after being drugged and thrown from his apartment window by Olivia d'Abo on orders from John Glover (all off-screen). His body is shown when Vincent D'Onofrio arrives on the scene and again when Leslie Hendrix conducts an autopsy while Vincent and Kathryn Erbe watch. Notable Connections *Grandson of Samuel Goldwyn. *Son of Samuel Goldwyn Jr. Gallery Rudolph's death.png|Tony Goldwyn in Kiss the Girls Drucker's_death.png|Tony Goldwyn in The 6th Day Carl Bruner Death.jpg|Tony Goldwyn in Ghost GW258H146.jpg|Tony Goldwyn before his death in Dexter: Shrink Wrap Tonygoldwyn.jpg|Tony Goldwyn in Friday the 13th VI: Jason Lives Tony Goldwyn Death Divergent.jpg|Tony Goldwyn in Divergent Barry Norris.png|Tony Goldwyn in The Belko Experiment Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Directors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1960 Births Category:Jewish Category:People who died in a Friday the 13th film Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by tuberculosis Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:HBO Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Simon West Movies Category:Brunettes Category:Nudity Category:People who died in a Freddy vs Jason film Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:Actors who died in Edward Zwick Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:People who died in a Dexter series Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:War Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Death scenes by burning Category:People of Russian-Jewish descent Category:People who died in Law & Order series Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Friday the 13th Cast Members Category:Religion Stars Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Actors who died in Adam McKay Movies Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Flashback death scenes Category:Death scenes by head slicing Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily trauma Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:Ghost cast members Category:Tarzan cast members Category:Miramax Stars Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Controversial actors Category:Actors who died in Tony Goldwyn Movies Category:People murdered by Jason Voorhees Category:Dexter Cast Members Category:The L Word Cast Members Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Law and Order: Criminal Intent Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Gary Fleder Movies Category:Divergent Cast Members